


Two Text Tubes in Laboratory

by FixedStarAnnie416



Series: What Happened In College [2]
Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixedStarAnnie416/pseuds/FixedStarAnnie416
Summary: 柯林斯在实验室突然发情！他的老师/伴侣法瑞尔及时赶到并解决了这个问题～





	Two Text Tubes in Laboratory

**Author's Note:**

> 关键词：ABO、实验室play、试管play、内射、师生、发情期
> 
> 如有不适请立即退出

      实验楼里只有一个窗口还亮着灯，没人会在学期末的深夜出现在实验室了，但柯林斯，论文完成了一大半才终于相信实验数据出错的大三学生，不得不向老师申请重做实验。虽然他的理由合理又充分，但他在听说以往持有相同理由的学生没人能像他一样幸运得到重做的机会，而是直接挂科后，他决定在没人知道的晚上来实验室，以掩盖他被区别对待的事实。如你所想，区别对待他的理由可不是因为幸运，而是因为他的实验课老师，法瑞尔先生，还是他的alpha伴侣。  
      柯林斯不想被讨论、被羞辱、被指指点点，所以在涉及到任何可能会暴露他们二人特殊关系的事情上他都极度谨慎。  
      在被这篇论文折磨了一周之后，偶尔出现的发热和乏力被他认作是熬夜过多后出现的正常情况，毕竟作为一个omega，即便他并不愿意承认，体质更差也是不争的事实。他能做的仅仅是在法瑞尔家的药箱里翻出来点感冒药吞下去，然后继续牺牲睡眠，跟论文，人类最大的敌人，做抗争。  
      总之，他根本没在意自己到底出了什么问题。直到下腹部涌起一股热流，柯林斯才惊慌地意识到，他的发情期提前了。这次发情，按照他算好的日期，本应该在假期才会到来，他和法瑞尔两人甚至都计划好了要如何度过一次愉悦的发情期。但现在的情况，是柯林斯一个人在实验室里，应对这突如其来的高热、勃起的阴茎和愈发空虚的后穴。  
      眼前的实验台再也引不起他的兴趣，虽然这本来也没什么吸引力，身体内部一阵阵扑上来的热潮开始侵占他的大脑。理智逐渐消失，取而代之的是对被插入和被填满的渴望。柯林斯的omega本能让他寻找起了自己alpha的气息，他还能意识到这是在学校的实验室，门后挂着法瑞尔的实验服，现在也只有这个能勉强缓解他对alpha信息素的渴望。两条腿已经开始酸软，肠道里分泌的液体太多，每走一步就会随着他的步伐从穴口流出，打湿他的裤子。柯林斯勉强跌跌撞撞地挪到门后，拽下来那充满法瑞尔烟草味信息素的实验服裹在身上。  
      他像个瘾君子一般贪婪地闻着这件衣服，背靠着门拽开皮带，双手撸动起自己的阴茎，想象着是法瑞尔在帮他手淫，站在他身后的时候短短的胡渣会扎到他敏感的后颈，他的手会像自己正在做的这样揉搓着他粉红的龟头，刮过冠状沟，把马眼流出的液体抹匀在柱身，刺激着他的每一处敏感点。  
      柯林斯颤抖地射了出来，大口的呼吸着，高潮的来临让他的大脑习惯性的回忆。有几次，他在法瑞尔的手中射出来后，他的alpha将沾着他精液的手指塞进他的嘴里，咬着他的耳廓，用沙哑的声音逼迫他舔干净。柯林斯失着神，抬起手开始吮吸自己的手指。  
      一次高潮过后，发情期中的omega完全得不到满足，不管他再怎么想象法瑞尔他也不在身边，他需要自己的alpha来满足他现在的欲望，他需要被插入，堵住后面不停流出液体的肛口。柯林斯撑起身子，趴到实验台上拽下裤子，手伸到后穴处按压，那里已经完完全全的湿透了，急于被插入的地方也为进入做好了准备，他将两指插了进去，被撑开的感觉让他发出轻声的呻吟，手指抽动起来，可这完全不够，他又加入了一根手指，撑得更开的括约肌紧紧箍住了他的手指。但现在的问题是，手指进入的距离太短，除了撑开他，不能顶到他的敏感点，也不能顶进他的生殖腔。  
      柯林斯几乎要为这样的折磨哭出来了，但他看到了实验台上一排粗细不等的试管，几乎不假思索的拿下了最粗的一根就往后穴中插进去，微凉的玻璃管壁激得肛口一紧，但又迅速地接纳了比三指还粗的试管。他急不可耐地抽插了起来，比手指更长的试管确实让他爽的叫出了声，但过于光滑又毫无生气的玻璃制品怎么能满足他。他更加渴望一个alpha的到来，法瑞尔跟他约好晚上会到实验室陪他做实验，但他已经等不及了。这个可怜的发着情的小omega，急需一个alpha的慰藉。  
      突然门外的楼道里传来了急切的脚步声，柯林斯猛地意识到是自己控制不住的信息素味道太大，可能仅仅只是一个从楼下路过的alpha，也会闻到他发情的气味，根本不顾他是否拥有自己的伴侣，不受控制地冲上来在这里就侵犯他，用自己的精液一次次灌满他的子宫直到装不下的从后穴沿着腿根流下来。到时候法瑞尔一定会打死这个失去理智的小alpha的，柯林斯没有压抑自己的声音，只是因为这个念头扬起了嘴角。

—————————————

      法瑞尔真的是要对自己这个傻乎乎的学生无奈了，两人的第一次就是因为柯林斯在酒吧里喝太多然后晕头晕脑地缠上了自己，现在又是能在如此重要的实验里记错数据，他真的是一天天的为了自己的金发小甜心操碎了心。当他来到实验楼下时，这个想法直接加粗涂黑出现在了他的大脑里。  
      因为他闻到了柯林斯发情的苏格兰威士忌味儿。  
      他后知后觉的想起来过度疲劳会引起发情期紊乱，本来他就不想让他的宝贝为一篇论文冒这种风险，希望现在还没有人发现偏远的实验楼里有个甜美的发情期中的omega，如果有人敢动了他的柯林斯，他一定会杀了那个不知好歹的家伙的。  
      他迅速的跑上了楼，冲进了唯一亮着灯的实验室，他的omega的味道扑面而来。  
      柯林斯满脸潮红，一只胳膊撑着自己趴在实验台上，另一只手在身后抽动着，看到法瑞尔推门进来，偏过头傻气的朝他笑了出来，露出小尖牙和脸颊上的酒窝，平时让人觉得可爱的行为，只让此时的法瑞尔更加的想要操他。  
      而他也确实这么做了。顺手带上门，一边脱下外套，释放出自己的信息素，一边朝柯林斯走过去。走近了他才发现柯林斯插在肠道里自慰的工具是一根试管，并且透过这试管还能看到紧紧吸附在管壁上的粉嫩肠肉。法瑞尔捏住这根占了他位置的试管，动作不如柯林斯那样快，慢慢地在肠道中研磨着。  
      “你看起来很喜欢它。”他俯下身，轻轻吻着身下omega的后颈，引来了一阵颤抖。  
      “不...要你，求...”柯林斯偏过头寻求身上alpha的亲吻，法瑞尔狠狠地吮了一口他的唇瓣，又啃起了他的耳朵尖。  
      “你还需要什么？这里的实验器材不够用吗？”法瑞尔勃起的阴茎还没有被释放出来，隔着裤子在柯林斯的臀瓣上摩擦，磨红了奶白的皮肤。柯林斯向后伸手揉弄着法瑞尔腿间鼓起的部分，嘴里咕哝着。  
      “贝尔克...要你...”沉醉在情欲里，理智燃烧殆尽的柯林斯不满于一支试管的抽插，他想要自己的alpha，想要他火热的阴茎，想要他粗鲁的操干，想要他肿大的结撑开自己的生殖道，想要被滚烫的精液灌满。他的法瑞尔就在身后，却还不来满足他。满足不了的omega在断断续续的呻吟中抽噎了起来。  
      “乖宝宝柯林斯，你平时就是这样对老师说话的吗？”法瑞尔抽出被肠道暖热的试管，黏腻的水声结束于离开肛口时“啵”的一声，他把湿哒哒的试管扔在实验台上，发出清脆的碰撞声。  
      没有了任何东西的阻碍，omega丰富的肠液开始向外涌出，柯林斯因为这过分的空虚哭出了声，腰也不住地扭动。法瑞尔解开皮带，拉下裤子，粗长的阴茎弹出来，在柯林斯的臀瓣上划出一道水迹。他一只手按住身前嫩白的后腰，一只手撸动着柱体前端，深红的龟头在合不住的肛口磨蹭，等待着邀请。  
      “请你...我需要您的阴茎插入我，老师...”柯林斯颤抖的声音传来，法瑞尔的理智也尽数消失，他将自己的阴茎直插到底，直到囊袋撞到身下omega的会阴，他发出了舒爽的气音，柯林斯也因为这期待已久的插入尖叫出声。  
      他几乎是一刻不停地挺腰抽动了起来，过分粗暴的动作让柯林斯的呻吟变得尖利，火热紧致的肠壁随着他抽动的节奏律动着，他抽出时，吸附上来的媚肉像是在挽留他，但只会被无情的带出一部分，在下一次插入时才回到原位。  
      一同被带出来的还有过量分泌的肠液，从肛口流出，在两人每一次的撞击中发出清脆的啪啪声，一些溅到了法瑞尔深色的耻毛上，剩下的顺着柯林斯发着抖的大腿根流下。  
      金发的omega被完完全全地操晕了头，只能喘着粗气，张着嘴大声呻吟。他的老师俯下身，舌尖勾勒着红透了的耳尖。柯林斯偏过头寻求老师的亲吻，法瑞尔毫不吝啬地用丰满的唇堵住了一声声诱人的呻吟，整间实验室里只剩下两人交合处发出的水声和深吻时吮吸嘴唇的声音。  
      后入的体位让alpha的龟头一次次蹭过肠道深处隐秘的入口，那是omega极度敏感的生殖道口，每一次接触都让柯林斯剧烈的颤抖。  
      “生殖腔...贝...要...”频率过高数量过多的快感让他无法陈述出完整的句子，但法瑞尔还是理解了他的需求，再一次蹭过那处裂口时，扶着阴茎毫不留情地插了进去。  
      呻吟声停下了，柯林斯直接尖叫着射了出来，撑开的生殖道给他的大脑传递了太多的快感，在下一次的插入时，他的尖叫因为过度的兴奋戛然而止。  
      他的嗓子发不出声音只能大口的喘着气，整个人都激烈地颤抖了起来，肠道与生殖道剧烈痉挛着，包裹着法瑞尔的阴茎，逼得他也到达了高潮。在低头咬住身下小家伙后颈的腺体时，他的结在柯林斯狭窄的生殖道撑开，滚烫的精液如数灌进柯林斯的生殖腔。omega因为突如其来的不适感握紧了拳，但法瑞尔看到他的耳朵更红了。  
      “你很喜欢这个。”等结慢慢消去，法瑞尔缓慢地抽出阴茎，过多的肠液混着装不下的精液从微微红肿的肛口流出，他从凌乱的实验台上看过去，找到了令他满意的东西。  
      “还有试管。”拿起插在不远处试管架上的离心试管，“所以你现在可以留着它们了。”蹭上了混合的体液后，插进了omega合不拢的穴口，堵住了试图流出的液体。柯林斯不满地哼哼了起来。  
      法瑞尔提好裤子，发现他的学生已经睡在了实验台上。没去管那根堵住后穴的试管，帮柯林斯草草套上裤子，拽好了衣服。  
      现在不是继续做爱的好时机，实验室也不是个适合做爱的好地方。他没心情再去管一团糟的实验室了，抱起晕乎乎的柯林斯下楼塞进了车里。还好在这个夜深人静的点没有什么人在他们回家路上出没，剩下的事情都可以留到明天再处理。


End file.
